


Red

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: White, Red, and Blue [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He acts like a starved man trying to reach salvation
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: White, Red, and Blue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend who gave me full permission to post

_ "You did that on purpose."  _

Voice husky, akin to a growl. He's pressing her against the wall, groping her ass, sliding his hands up to her tits. He's bold, leaning on the edge, but still hesitant, thought put into every move. 

Madelyn knows he'd heel with one word from her.

She allows it all.

His hands grab at her blouse, ripping it apart like a tissue.

Madelyn laughs, lightly, her head leaning back against the bathroom wall. The tiles cold, but she doesn't complain.

And she shows no shame as her lover unwraps her, starved in every move, finding the lace underneath.

The same, red lace she teased him with during that interview. She could see it all from behind the cameras-- the way his face flushed under the lights, his ears tinted pink. The beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to recall what bullshit he was spewing to the reporter.

It wasn't visible on screen, but she knew how hard he got in that moment. All of that, just from a little tug down the cleavage.

"Someone's going to walk in," a halfhearted warning.

It's met with another rough growl, and John's head turns just to laser the damn doorknob in. The metal smolders red. "Now they won't." 

That brings another laugh from Madelyn, out of incredulity more than anything. 

He finds his way to her lips, her neck, down further until he's mouthing against the lingerie. He raises his hand, tugs off his glove with his teeth.

Hoisting Madelyn up with one hand, his free hand travels under her skirt. He's always loved how soft she felt, and he remembers it again, as he palms up the plush of her inner thigh. His fingers press against damp lace, and a shaky breath leaves him at the feeling.

Years of pining, longing, dreaming of things like this.

He'll never get used to it.

Lingerie doesn't get torn apart, just shifted to the side. She could buy another set with ease, but it looks too pretty on her to taint.

John takes liberty to tease, brush against sensitivity, delve two fingers into her warmth. He thumbs against her bead, delights in the way she shudders above him. 

Madelyn's back arches off the wall, the slightest of hip rolls back onto his fingers. There's a grip in his hair that tightens every time he touches somewhere right. His gaze lifts, steady on her blushed face, watching every reaction. Like the way she bites her lip is the fucking north star, showing him the way to please her.

"Yes, yes,  _ perfect _ \-- keep doing that--"

His digits pump in and out earnestly, and he mouths at her chest. Laps up the praise. He’s painfully hard, already feeling himself leak in his suit— but he doesn’t move to touch himself. He’s a  _ good boy _ , so focuses on pleasing his woman.

However, lace gets tugged down with his teeth, and he eyes the perky nip that slips out.

Madelyn’s hands don’t hesitate to move to her chest, covering her nipples, squishing her tits together. Dangling the carrot just out of his reach. 

A pout reaches his face, if only for a moment. There's not a way he can stay frustrated, not when she's practically gushing on just his fingers. 

His gaze flickers down, then back up, almost puppy-like in the silent request for permission. Madelyn nods, cherry red lips in the smile he can never tire of striving for.

And in one, smooth motion-- he lifts her up, legs over his shoulders, hands firm on her thighs. John noses under her skirt, tugs her lace panties aside with his mouth. He tongues against her clit, before dipping inside, as far as he can go, practically fucking her with just his tongue.

" _ John--" _ her mouth agape, the moan echoed throughout the room. Her hands move back to his hair, then plant themselves on his shoulders. Looking for purchase, somewhere to steady herself, as he laves and licks to his heart's content.

John acts like a starved man reaching salvation. He moans, muffled, each time he dips his tongue in, each time he teases her clit between his lips. And when she tenses up, grip tight in his hair, nails scratching at his head-- he knows she's close, and he keeps his mouth on her. Welcomes her orgasm onto his tongue.

Madelyn leans back against the wall, head tilted up. The bathroom lights are a little too close, a little too bright, so she closes her eyes. She tries to catch her breath, and come down from her high.

Homelander kisses his way out along her thighs, lifting his head from under her skirt. He still acts unsated as he brings her back down, mouthing at her chest, neck, and then claiming cherry red lips for his own. A subtle roll of his hips, he’s still painfully hard, and he makes it obvious but the way he grinds against her ass—

Then, there's a sharp " _ ow, fuck! _ " from the poor sap on the other side of the door. 

Both Madelyn and John turn their attention to the door, tense before realizing-- there's no way for anyone to get in without barging the door down. It's Madelyn who laughs first, the edges of it sharp.

"That's a first degree burn, for sure." she says, tilting John's head up for another kiss.

And he kisses back, sweeter than the last-- he's not satisfied, but he'll wait until she's in his home, in his bed.

"Mm, no. Second degree."

  
  



End file.
